Confessionário
by 2527148
Summary: E com certeza estava muito mais longe de consegui-la recebendo um oral de uma criatura de Deus dentro de uma cabine de confessionário. SLASH, John/Gabriel, quase-sexo, um pouco de má linguagem, meio que anti Angela e um tantinho de blasfêmia. CCAP #4


Boquete no confessionário. Ehehehe.

* * *

_Ahh, merda._

John respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Pelo que lhe fora dito, estava longe de obter sua passagem para o céu só de expelir demônios e tudo mais. E com certeza estava muito mais longe de consegui-la recebendo um oral de uma criatura de Deus dentro de uma cabine de confessionário. Mas o maldito sabia fazer aquilo bem.

Respirando aceleradamente, pendeu a cabeça para trás como pôde naquele espaço limitado, deixando escapar um grunhido de tensão. Gabriel abocanhara seu pau vagarosamente, com aquela boca quente e úmida que já havia lhe soltado merdas hipócritas suficientes, sugando-o de forma lenta e deliciosa. Queria ele torturá-lo? Constantine, já há muito precisando de alívio, impacientou-se com o movimento tão lento do anjo e agarrou seus cachos dourados, puxando-o bruscamente contra a sua ereção. Gabriel pareceu quase ter engasgado, mas fincou as mãos nas coxas do exorcista à sua frente e continuou a chupá-lo, comprimindo-o entre a língua e o céu da boca, desta vez com mais força. E então finalmente começou a mover a cabeça para frente e para trás, num ritmo rápido, os lábios macios e delicados envolvendo-o deliciosamente e deslizando pela extensão, ah, e aquela língua quente e ágil brincando por dentro... John não conteve um gemido ao sentir-se dentro daquela boca tão deliciosa e pediu a Deus internamente que ninguém o ouvisse do lado de fora – como se estivesse em posição de pedir algo a Ele naquele momento. Hm, não era tão ruim ter um anjo – _aquele_ anjo – ajoelhado aos seus pés. Caso alguém os flagrasse, poderia dizer que estava apenas o abençoando...

_Ahh, merda, merda._

E então um ruído vindo de fora fez seu sangue gelar. Alguém estava ajoelhando no outro lado da cabine. Mas Gabriel _pareceu_ não ter ouvido, pois apenas interrompeu o movimento da cabeça e continuou a rodear-lhe com a língua. _Merda, merda, merda, merda. _Respirou fundo – no limite do inaudível – e tentou organizar os pensamentos novamente. Se ficasse em silêncio tempo o suficiente, o idiota do lado de fora cansaria de esperar a tela se abrir e deixaria sua confissão para mais tarde. Pensou em dar a Gabriel algum sinal para que parasse, mas um movimento brusco poderia resultar numa consequência nada agradável – tinha uma ideia do tamanho do estrago que uma mordida de híbrido poderia causar e preferia continuar com o pau ali no lugar, obrigado.

– Padre?

A séria voz feminina se pronunciou depois de alguns segundos. Segundos em que John devia ter chegado perto da morte, pois demoraram _demais_. Só faltava o anjo ter o poder de sugar-lhe a vida pelo—não. Com alívio ouviu a madeira do genuflexório ranger, indicando que a mulher estava se levantando. Então sentiu com perfeição cada dente pressionando seu membro pulsante e a língua roçando e melando a ponta por dentro e aquela mão começando a massagear-lhe o que estava para fora e _Deus, ele deve estar louco. _John soltou um grunhido suficientemente alto para fazer a madeira do outro lado parar de ranger abruptamente; a mulher se interrompeu ao ouvir som. _Ahhh, merda! _Silêncio. John suava frio, cerrando os dentes, porém Gabriel não parecia tão empenhado quanto ele em disfarçar sua presença. Pelo contrário, agora tornava a mover a cabeça de encontro à ereção rígida em mãos, sugando com vontade, produzindo _pequenos_ _malditos sons __eróticos_.

Do outro lado, um som que lembrava uma inspiração de compreensão seguido de algo que estava entre um leve pigarro e um gole seco. E como se já não tivesse cometido blasfêmias suficientes para o mês inteiro, Constantine deixou escapar um sôfrego "Deus!" quando seu pau foi espremido com força dentro daquela boca quente. Estava inteiramente fodido, de qualquer forma. Começou a se perguntar se aquela mulher estúpida lá fora ficaria ali parada até que o ouvisse gozando ou se correria para chamar o padre ou se resolveria abrir a porta da cabine apenas para confirmar o que estava acontecendo – quando a madeira rangeu novamente e ele pôde ouvir o bater de tamancos se afastando a passos apressados, ecoando pela ampla igreja. John finalmente pôde liberar a respiração pesada num longo e sonoro suspiro que por pouco não se converteu num gemido. Gabriel ergueu o olhar azul claro com um brilho estranho em sua direção, ainda com o membro enterrado em sua boca. _Você vai ficar me devendo essa, híbrido insano._ O que o consolava era que não havia perdido pontos com o céu sozinho... A ideia não fora dele para início de conversa. E graças a ele, a igreja devia ter acabado de perder uma fiel ou mais, caso ela abrisse a boca. Boca...

– Ahh, merda. Hm, mais rápido.

* * *

Sim, a mulher se confessando é a Angela. Eles já se encontraram antes mesmo dos eventos do filme, mas não sabiam. Kismet. 8D Originalmente postada em 2010.


End file.
